codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Code Lyoko Evolution
Code Lyoko Evolution is the continuation of the French animated series, Code Lyoko. It first premiered and debuted on December 19, 2012. Plot Jeremie Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, William Dunbar, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaeffer, and a new seventh warrior http://www.sudouest.fr/2012/08/28/code-lyoko-derniere-semaine-de-tournage-reel-805579-813.php are back to their daily lives and routines at Kadic Academy. But X.A.N.A., the evil, sentient artificial intelligence which they succeeded in destroying in their previous adventures, miraculously reappears and is much stronger and more powerful than ever before since being reborn. The six heroes will turn on the Supercomputer once more so that they can return to the virtual world of Lyoko, find out the reasons for such a miraculous return and survival, and fight it out with this digital evil multi-agent program which is menacing the planet once again.http://www.moonscoop.com/files/FREE/CL%20Presentation%20MIPTV%202012.pdf There are also virtual fighters called THE NINJAS (ASTR: Real Time Subjective Agents) controlled by humans from Deckard Inc. As Alan Meyer does not possess the technique of virtualization or materialization, this is the only way they can counter the seven heroes and Lyoko Warriors in the virtual world of Lyoko and help X.A.N.A.'s monsters in their own sinister ways. They wear black bodysuits and have masked faces. They don’t have many life points; they use bladed weapons and can become invisible for short periods of time.http://www.moonscoop.com/files/FREE/CL%20Presentation%20MIPTV%202012.pdf Also, X.A.N.A.'s own monsters will be in the Cortex, as shown by a commercial video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=400bB3x60Rg&feature=related Production On May 31, 2011, Moonscoop announced that a fifth season consisting of twenty-six episodes is in development. The filming of the live-action scenes took part during the summer of 2012. It was announced in June that filming would last 45 days during the summer, and that animation would take place between July 2nd and August 31st. The new season is the fifth in the series. It uses live action for Earth-based scenes and remains in CGI for Lyoko scenes. Twenty-six episodes of the show will be aired on Canal J and France 3 in France. The season is estimated to have a budget of €5,600,000. Moonscoop has developed an extensive licensing and merchandising campaign around the IP including an upcoming live show to launch in Spain. On YouTube, several videos were released showcasing various elements of the show: "evolutions" of characters, the MegaPod, and others. A few teasers were also released, one of which is dubbed in English. For the United States, Evolution ''will not air on Cartoon Network and will air instead on Kabillion in February 2013. http://codelyoko.fr/news-imprimer-1357.cl Episodes ''Main Article: List of Code Lyoko Evolution Episodes Differences *Ulrich will not use Triangulate. http://codelyoko.fr/news-imprimer-1357.cl *There will be an explanation for the disappearance of Kiwi. http://codelyoko.fr/news-imprimer-1357.cl *Willam and Ulrich will eventually become friends and bury the hatchet. *There will be enough of the Jeremy-Aelita romantic relationship to satisfy fans. http://codelyoko.fr/news-imprimer-1357.cl *The opening of the series has been completely changed, including images and musical theme. *Herb and Nicholas are not present. *Different computer-animated software is used for the creation of Lyoko scenes. *Costumes are changed. *New music is used. *Yumi has a new weapon besides her fans: the Bo Staff. Gallery Clev_characters_2.jpg|The kids who are playing in the live action. Codelyokoevolution.jpg 340227 338181636213086 100000637587127 1069678 885903456 o.jpg 665522_287412171375162_1655712473_o.jpg 330301 3264725143379 1424762565 33302510 1842287604_o.jpg Actu1-central1.png Code lyoko evolution wallpaper montage by feareffectinferno-d5qs545.png.jpg References http://kidscreen.com/2011/06/09/moonscoop-to-produce-fifth-season-of-code-lyoko/#ixzz1PoNE8nig Code Lyoko official Facebook page Code Lyoko Evolution 2012 Official Facebook page es:Código Lyoko: Evoluciónm Category:season 5 Category:Code Lyoko Category:2012 Category:Episodes